Controlling a predetermined current through inductive loads is typically carried out with a pulse width modulation (PWM) approach. The average current through the load is measured and the duty cycle (DC) adjusted accordingly so that the resulting average load current ILOAD corresponds to the predetermined current set point ISET.
In particular, a maximum allowable error of the controlled load current ILOAD for automobile transmission applications is limited to less than 1% of the predetermined current set point ISET.